<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Innocence by HoneyBee95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141304">A Taste of Innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95'>HoneyBee95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Background Het, Beach Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Time Bottoming, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Public Sex, References to Oscar Wilde, Repressed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Seduction, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Zine: Love and Lust Through the Ages (Good Omens), voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley took the fruit and pushed his thumbs into its core. It cracked beneath his fingers, a few seeds bursting out, leaving them raw, runny and bloody. He licked the juice from finger to thumb and for the first time, Aziraphale realised that Crowley had not taken his eyes off of him.  The serpent closed the space between them, placing two bloody fingers into the Angel’s waiting mouth, the sweet tanginess of fruit and skin on his tongue. Aziraphale shuddered, casting his eyes down. </p><p>‘Angel, look at me.’<br/>---</p><p>After the events of Armegedidn't, Aziraphale and Crowley move to South Downs. Whilst on a walk, the angel comes across a sight that both intrigues and excites him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II, Top Crowley Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste of Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everybody!!! Long time no see/read!</p><p>It's been a long minute since I've sat down to write again but I'm back.</p><p>I'll be honest but for the last few years, I've been dealing with a lot of issues regarding my self-image and my mental health. This went on to affect my writing and my involvement in fandom life, as I felt that there was no point in even trying anymore. At some point last year, I was tired of my constant state of misery and I decided to get back into doing what I loved most: writing.</p><p>By taking part in the Love and Lust Through The Ages Zine, it reignited my love of the written language and brought me back (somewhat) into what I love most. I am so proud to be part of this and the journey I have been through to get here.<br/>This has been a passion of mine since I was very young and I officially began back in 2008. Between then and now so much has happened and I am determined to continue to do what makes my heart sing. In the meantime, I will continue to work on 'All The Stars' and other pieces on the side. I will try to post as frequently as possible.</p><p>I want to thank my1alias for betaing my work and Rea for the art she did with the piece.</p><p>I love you guys, stay safe and take care of one another.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sees the couple on the seventh day of their stay.  </p><p> </p><p>The sun had barely begun to rise over the coast, and the ocean sighed as the birds took to the air. A light drizzle had begun to fall, but Aziraphale didn’t mind; enjoying the soft pit-pat of the rain on his umbrella and the wet crunch of shingle beneath his feet. When he had left their little cottage, Crowley had still been asleep, something he took to religiously every evening.  </p><p>‘I understand that you enjoy sleeping my dear, but do you really need eight hours of it?’ He had asked the question over brunch some days ago, amongst the flowers and little trees that grew in the greenhouse. </p><p>Crowley had shrugged, stirring the fertilizer with Aziraphale’s leftover potato skins. ‘I just like it, Angel. When I said we’re on our side, I promised myself I wouldn’t leave you…besides we can’t spend <em> all </em>  day  kissing.’  He teased.  He had blushed then, remembering what they had done some hours earlier. ‘ <em> Unless </em>…’ His fingers had lingered just then, brushing over his knuckles, and knitting the long digits between Aziraphale’s tightly. ’You wanted to join me up there.’ Aziraphale knew what he was referring to, he’d even heard the quick thrusts travel unabashedly through the floorboards at night when Crowley was going to sleep, but they both knew he really wasn’t. It was in the way he stared, the way he bit his bottom lip and often, very often in the way he spoke.  </p><p> </p><p> He’d looked away, scared of Crowley’s amber stare as he leant in, only for the wily snake to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. ‘When you’re ready, of course.’ He winked and waltzed into the kitchen, hips swaying.  </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blushed at the tantalizing memory. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it. Of course, he had! But Heaven wouldn’t have approved. It had been a month since Armegedidn’t, a fortnight since their alcohol-fuelled confessions of love and a week since they had moved to the South Downs for the Fall. They hadn’t bothered to check up on him and he knew they wouldn’t any time soon. But their expectations still plagued his mind. Eating, at the very least, could be excused, but they had certain reservations on…matters of the flesh. As far they were concerned, for humans, the act was necessary. But for upstairs, it distracted from more pressing matters. But it hadn't stopped him from being curious. Oscar had been kind enough to offer his services once. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made to go around a row of beach huts, but stopped suddenly, noticing figures silhouetted against the drizzly dawn. </p><p>There were only two of them. The girl– no, <em>young </em><em>woman </em>was on the plumper side. She was dark-skinned and lay back on the plastic folding chair, a picture of embarrassment and shyness. A wave of fierce compassionate protectiveness swept through him as he watched. He – the young man – was very slim, the curl of his few protruding bones scalene as he knelt between her hips, straddling her as she raised her knees awkwardly but confidently.   </p><p>Aziraphale crept closer, concealing himself behind a beach hut. </p><p>The young man whispered something – his voice warm, reassuring. Coiling a pale hand around her plump cheek. She smiled, nodding, giggling gently, letting him roll her bikini briefs down between her thighs, his movements liquid as he nestled his face between them. The young woman’s head fell back, mouth open, moan soundless as the ocean hushed her.  </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stood there, transfixed. Watching, mouth open, as the young man moved against her, paying no mind to the wind and rain that lashed against the scales of his back.  </p><p>It was her Innocence that struck Aziraphale. He could sense – no, <em> feel </em> it. The way it rolled off her in waves as she fought to conceal her moans and hold her legs in place; jolting, when the young man’s fingers went to join his face. She jerked suddenly, spasming as the young man sat up, bringing his fingers up with him, their tips glistening as he placed them between his lips. Eyes closing in bliss at the wet taste on his fingertips. The young man made for his trunks –  </p><p>Aziraphale turned, back against the hut, a cloud of breath leaving his trembling lips. He knew what was coming next, if anything the indication was there in the strain of the cloth.  </p><p> </p><p>He saw himself in the girl, and Crowley her companion. He didn’t need to look back at the scene to visualise it: him slowly taking Aziraphale apart with his tongue, pinching his nipples, letting the cool rain slide off his back like sweat as he worked his hips against his arse.  </p><p> </p><p>Wanting just as had this couple, different in so many ways, to make love.  </p><p>He made his way home at once, unwilling to look back fearing what he’d see and what he’d <em>want</em>. </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>‘You alright, angel?’  </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale started suddenly. Crowley was at the breakfast table, gardening magazines strewn amongst the plates, fresh fruit, boiled eggs and toast that had been set up, waiting to be eaten. ‘Oh, ah, yes – yes I am.’ Crowley looked at him, the black slit of his eyes growing only a fraction, from the tips of his sand-covered boots to the damp wet of his cloudy curls. Taking in his entirety. The Angel squirmed. Crowley looked away. Aziraphale let himself breathe. ‘You were gone, so I thought I’d make us some breakfast,’ Aziraphale set his brolly on the side. ‘That’s very kind of you. Thank you.’ He slipped to the serpent’s side, shyly taking in the soft hairs on Crowley’s white chest as they poked through the slack “v” of his sheer black morning robe; hair a crimson curtain, chest, shoulder and neck exposed. ‘You’re staring, Angel.’ Aziraphale stammered, setting himself a plate, as a broad smile stretched across Crowley’s face, continuing to peruse the magazine. Aziraphale’s hands shook as he tried to split the pomegranate.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Here, let me help you with that.’  </p><p>Crowley took the fruit and pushed his thumbs into its core. It cracked beneath his fingers, a few seeds bursting out, leaving them raw, runny and bloody. He licked the juice from finger to thumb and for the first time, Aziraphale realised that Crowley had not taken his eyes off of him.  The serpent closed the space between them, placing two bloody fingers into the Angel’s waiting mouth, the sweet tanginess of fruit and skin on his tongue. Aziraphale shuddered, casting his eyes down. </p><p> </p><p>‘Angel, look at me.’  </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shuddered, but obeyed, Crowley’s lips softly meeting his own before he could react. Aziraphale’s eyes closed naturally, letting tongue and lips roll against Crowley’s as the serpent's hands wandered from his face to his neck and to his shoulders. When his hands got to his waist, Aziraphale jerked suddenly, pulling back into his chair and knocking the table to the side. Aziraphale’s hands firmly held the edges, looking anywhere but Crowley. </p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence, neither of them moved. </p><p> </p><p>‘Why won’t you take what you want?’ </p><p>It was a soft question, a whisper, not one meant to cause harm, but somehow it felt like an accusation. </p><p>‘I - I I'm afraid, Crowley’ Aziraphale explained softly. ‘I want more, but I - I don’t really know what to <em>do. </em>’ </p><p>He looked up at Crowley through his lashes, willing him to understand. ‘I’m <em>scared. </em>’ </p><p>Crowley smiled. Not in his cheeky shit-eating way when he was up to no good, but a soft genuine one, one that could grace the face of an angel. He stroked his cheek again and Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed. Then softly, very softly, Crowley whispered in his ear: </p><p>‘Then let me teach you.’ </p><p>--- </p><p>In the time they had moved into the cottage, Aziraphale had only been into the bedroom twice: once to help Crowley unpack and the other a few nights earlier when they had kissed for hours on end. Now was the third time. Crowley had let himself be carried upstairs, disrobing and letting the sheer cloth fall on their ascent.   </p><p> </p><p>Nudity had never bothered Aziraphale. He was an Angel. But somehow the long crack across the ceiling suddenly became much more interesting in the time it took him to realise just how naked Crowley was. </p><p> </p><p>‘Aziraphale, I want you to look at me.’  </p><p> </p><p>Crowley stood with his hands on his hips, legs apart, member a long and delicious cherry red. </p><p>The Angel fidgeted. </p><p>‘Crowley I–’ </p><p>‘Sh, sh, sshhh. You don’t have to say anything Aziraphale.’ A single slim finger touched his lips as Crowley walked him back to the bed. He pushed him down gently, climbing over and straddling his hips, letting his stiff member rest on the belt buckle strapped around his belly. Crowley's hand began to wander, slowly tracing along his shirt, fingers pushing the buttons through their holes.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Do you trust me? </p><p> </p><p>A strange sense of Déjà vu overcame him then. Aziraphale nodded.  </p><p>‘Don’t worry Angel,’ he cooed, softer than silk. ‘I'm going to take care of you.’  </p><p> </p><p>Crowley sat straight, one hand in front of him on Aziraphale’s chest, the other behind him; searching. His eyes flashed when Aziraphale gasped. Crowley smiled, adjusting himself, placing his dick in line with Aziraphale’s. He began to rock, his hips rolling against his cock. Aziraphale spluttered, crying out, clutching the beddings beneath his palms as an electric current passed through him. Crowley continued to rock, pushing every conceivable thought out of his mind, Crowley's hips rotating. Up, down and around, one hand sharply pinching his exposed chest, the other behind him, stroking Aziraphale’s arse, tracing the soft cleft of his buttocks hidden beneath his clothes.  </p><p>‘Open your eyes Aziraphale.’ </p><p>He ground down harder when he did, drawing a moan from the Angel's lips. Crowley’s opulent eyes pierced him, hot coals lighting the desire in his groin that threatened to burst out and expose how desperately he wanted Crowley to take him, to use him as a toy for his own pleasure and Aziraphale’s; it was almost overwhelming. Aziraphale threw his head back, embarrassed, clutching the bedsheets harder. ‘Touch <em> me, </em>Angel, I know you want to,’ Crowley hissed ‘Anywhere?’ ‘Anywhere you want.’ </p><p>Aziraphale raised his hands, trembling, holding Crowley’s chest in his palms. With both thumbs he began to brush the Serpent’s nipples, circling in time with the spiral of his hips. Crowley sighed, earning a soft giggle from Aziraphale. ‘What’s so funny?’ Aziraphale brushed the pink mounds harder. ‘You. You find this pleasurable?’ ‘Anything you do to me is pleasurable Angel. I enjoy making you happy.’ ‘You do?’ ‘I do.’ ‘Then kiss me, Crowley.’ </p><p> </p><p>The Serpent obliged, leaning over and kissing him. His palms finding their way to his still-damp curls, Aziraphale’s hands left Crowley's chest to clutch his arse, revelling at the curved swell beneath his palms, giving it a tart squeeze. Crowley hummed against him, kissing harder, his hands wandering. Aziraphale’s palms travelled, mapping the expanse of Crowley’s back, still shaking, pausing to relish the parts of him he carefully concealed. Beneath his fingers, Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s cool scales along the line of his spine. Aziraphale groaned. </p><p>It was the silver clink of a belt buckle and the slow drag of his trousers and pants that brought him back to reality. Crowley’s eyes never left him as he lined himself against Aziraphale, drawing their cocks together, taking Aziraphale’s hand as he sat up, wrapping it around their shafts.  </p><p>‘You know what to do,’ he whispered, dripping lube over the heads of their dicks with his free hand, the cool liquid slipping between the Angel's fingers. ‘I will guide you’. Crowley's hand wrapped around Aziraphale’s, a reassuring squeeze pressing into his skin. Aziraphale moved. His fist sliding up and down as he took both his and Crowley’s lengths in his slick palm. The slippery sounds of skin, lubricant, and breath filling the air. Slowly, from the base of their dicks to the crown, Aziraphale fisted their cocks in long drawn out strokes, Crowley's hand firm in its guidance. It was gradual, but a strange sensation began to build, growing from his core and spreading throughout his entire body. Offering something he did not realise he needed, teasing him as the sparks grew and began to fly in his head. He pressed into Crowley, he chased it, he wanted more! Desperately, oh so desperately, he chased the sensation. Fearing its loss, missing its comfort, the tantalising warmth that threatened to leave him if he did not catch up. </p><p> </p><p>’Mhmm, Angel, you indulge me,’ Crowley growled against his ear. Aziraphale opened his eyes. When had he closed them? Crowley's teeth were deep into his plush red lip, the hand that was once guiding him was now wrapped lazily around his shoulders, moaning when his fist began to slow. ‘You’ve wanted this, haven't you?’ Aziraphale blushed almost looking away, focusing instead on the pressure building in his dick, milking their shafts into that promised oblivion as stars began to fill his senses. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley suddenly swatted his hand away.  </p><p>‘Enough of the foreplay, I need you now, Aziraphale.’ </p><p>Aziraphale made to ask a question, surprised by the action, but he found himself on his knees, arse up, stomach down, pressed into the bed. There was a noise, a corking sound and the cold wet of Crowley’s fingers. Aziraphale started at the sensation, but Crowley held him firmly in place, slathering the lube against his hole. Aziraphale moaned, pushing back into the serpent's hand. </p><p>‘Patience Aziraphale,’ Crowley cooed, pulling the plump flesh apart and squeezing it lovingly. ‘All in good time.’ </p><p>‘Tha - that should be my line.’ Aziraphale giggled, crying out when Crowley’s finger entered him. Crowley’s finger curled, spreading him, opening him up. It was strange. It didn’t hurt per se but there was a slight sting all the same. The intrusion of Crowley's finger continued deeper inside of him, twisting this way and that, loosening his hole. If Aziraphale hadn’t known any better, he would have sworn Crowley was searching for something. As if digging for some untapped source, some hidden treasure that –  </p><p><em>  – Oh  </em> </p><p>Lighting rushed through his core, setting every nerve in his body on fire. He hadn't been around then, but he could have sworn he saw creation. The light, the oceans and the stars. All that splendour exploded behind the Angel’s eyes. Aziraphale moaned. ‘I know, Angel. I know,’ Crowley whispered massaging his shoulder. Aziraphale could only whimper as Crowley’s finger moved, stroking that same spot over and over again. He withdrew completely, only to replace the space with a second digit, caressing Aziraphale’s innermost being. It continued. Over and over again the serpent would stretch him out, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, massaging him and only brushing that sweet spot before he suddenly withdrew entirely to add another. The hard tip of Crowley’s dick grazing his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s legs shook beneath him. </p><p>‘Crowley...please,’ </p><p>Crowley pulled away entirely, leaving him empty. </p><p>‘Please what, Angel?’  </p><p>Aziraphale whimpered. </p><p>‘I - I want you inside of me.’ </p><p>A breathy laugh shook the bed. </p><p>‘You can do better than that, Aziraphale,’ A slender finger traced his back, from neck to the cleft of his arse. ‘Tell me <em> exactly </em> what you want.’ The finger became a hand and it held Aziraphale’s balls. Aziraphale’s resolve snapped. ‘I - I want you to fuck me. I want your dick inside of me! Please, Crowley!’ </p><p>The hand disappeared and the blunt head of Crowley’s cock teased Aziraphale’s hole. ‘That’s all I wanted to hear,’ the serpent hissed. </p><p>‘Crowley, wait.’  </p><p>From over his shoulder, Aziraphale could see the serpent freeze, ‘What’s the matter?’ </p><p>‘I want to look at you, Crowley,’ </p><p>Crowley smiled, kneeling up as Aziraphale adjusted, knees up, dick against his belly. </p><p>Crowley's cock dripped with precum, the head completely swollen standing stiff against his belly. Aziraphale could only blush, remembering the woman at the beach. ‘Look at me, Angel. You don’t have to be afraid.’ Crowley stroked Aziraphale’s cock, letting his own precum cover his palm.  </p><p>‘Are you ready for me, Aziraphale?’ </p><p>He could only nod, taken by the sheer opulence of his lover’s eyes. </p><p>‘Always.’ </p><p>Crowley pushed into Aziraphale, taking his time, letting his cock glide in. Once he was fully sheathed, he began to move. Taking his time, pacing himself, making love to him. Aziraphale met Crowley's thrusts, finding his own rhythm. With every sharp thrust a gasp juddered out of his lips, Crowley punctuating every other word that left his lips with an expletive. Telling Aziraphale how fucking sexy he was, how he’d always wanted this. Aziraphale jerked at one of the thrusts, the same bundle of nerves lighting a fire in the pit of his stomach. ‘There it is,’ Crowley chuckled, rolling his hips, grinding into that spot again. </p><p>Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure what ‘it’ was, but he loved it. He could only throw his head back as Crowley relentlessly dug at it, drawing choked off cries from his lips as Crowley nibbled at his throat. Thoughts racing, of places and names and people all merging into one. Thoughts of Crowley, how he was the centre of his universe, his sun, and his love, all merged into one, the only thing that mattered. And distantly, oh so distantly, a pressure rising in his cock. </p><p>‘Crowley, dearest I –’ </p><p>‘Cum for me, Angel,’ </p><p>No sooner had these words left his lips, had Aziraphale released. Cumming heavy and hard all over Crowley’s hand, some of his warmth landing on his cheek. Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley pulled out. Feeling empty without his lover, only now feeling the slick warmth rushing out of arse. His ears were ringing. </p><p>‘Th -Thank you. Thank you, Crowley,’ </p><p>The serpent laughed, kneeling at his angel’s feet, licking the rest of the cum from his palm. The feeling of déjà vu returned and Aziraphale blushed. </p><p>‘What about this has gotten you so worked up?’  </p><p>‘Well, if you must know...there was this young lady today.’ Crowley clambered over Aziraphale, letting their foreheads touch. ‘She - She reminded me a little of me and her partner of you.’ Crowley’s nose graced Aziraphale’s in the softest touch. ‘And she and her partner, they were – they were, well...’ Crowley cut him off with his lips. Letting the kiss linger, Aziraphale tasting himself on Crowley’s tongue. </p><p>‘You saw a couple going at it and you felt horny.’ </p><p>Aziraphale huffed ‘In your colourful terms yes, that’s exactly it.’ </p><p>Crowley laughed, long and loud making the bed quake. ‘You have no need to be embarrassed Aziraphale. If that's what you want from me, just ask.’ Aziraphale blushed, casting his eyes down as Crowley stroked Aziraphale’s cheek with his thumb.  </p><p>‘I can just ask?’ </p><p>‘You can just ask.’ </p><p>Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s amber eyes, resolve set. </p><p>‘Then, can we go again?’ </p><p>Crowley withdrew his thumb from Aziraphale’s cheek, wiping off a streak of cum and letting it glide over his tongue. </p><p>‘You’re not as innocent as you seem, are you Angel?’ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment! Reviews will help me improve!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>